bangtan love's circle
by MidoriRen6
Summary: drabble project with iusernem -Tujuh lingkaran setan bangtansonyundan yang tak berujung- [Namjin] [jintae] [taekook] [kookmin] [minyoon] [yoonseok] [seokjoon] [bts]
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Jimin hyung, Jebal**

 **(Kookmin)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble project with author iusernem**

Semua yang berubah itu akan terasa asing, semua yang asing itu akan terasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih setelah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan itu, membuat kerinduan terhadap kebiasaan itu semakin dalam sesudah kebiasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa, menciptakan keasingan yang menjadi tidak nyaman.

Jungkook, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan seorang Park Jimin disekitarnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi asing setelah hyung terbaiknya itu berubah jauh. Membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan semua itu.

.

.

.

.

Gelap itu mengambil kendali penuh tanpa hiasan bintang-bintang kecil ataupun parcaran sinar rembulan sehingga langit malam itu terlihat sangat membosankan. Sama dengan sausana hati Jungkook.

Ia benar-benar bosan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bukan dengan keadaan grup mereka, tapi dengan hubungan pribadinya bersama hyung kesangan semua member, Jimin.

Semua tahu bagaimana baiknya seorang Park Jimin. Bahkan Army yang hanya melihat dari depan kamerapun percaya bahwa Jimin itu sangat baik dan peduli kepada orang lain, tanpa mempedulikam dirinya terlebih.

Jimin itu bukanlah seseorang yang akan menghawatirkan dirinya sebelum menghawatirkan orang lain. Ia terlalu ceroboh untuk mempeduikan orang lain sehingga menomor duakan kepeduliannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang Yoongi mengomel akibat ulah sikapnya itu.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membuang nafas berat entah sudah keberapa kali sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia berdiri di beranda kamarnya dan sang ketua grup, membiarkan angin malam musim dingin membelai kulitnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos hitam tipis.

Ia kambali mengangkat kaleng bir yang menjadi temannya sejak ia berdiri disana, dan berdecak kesal saat menyadari kaleng itu sudah kosong.

Jungkook melangkah kedalam. Bukan untuk menyerah akan angin yang sudah terlalu membelukan tulang-tulangnya, tapi menyeret langkahnya kedapur kalau-kalau masih ada lagi bir yang tersimpan didalam lemari pendingin. Sejak kapan bocah itu candu dengan minuman beralkohol.

Ia berhenti sebelum kakinya benar-benar mengantarkannya sampai kedapur. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri di beranda dorm mereka itu tanpa sengaja terekam oleh pandangannya. Sebelah sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat membentuk seringai mencemooh akibat orang itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya kedapur dan memilih untuk memutar langkahnya menuju tempat orang itu.

"Apa dengan berhubungan dengannya menularkanmu sikap buruknya?" Jungkook bersuara. Membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di beranda itu memutar pandangnnya menatap Jungkook, kemudian membulatkan matanya. Seolah sedang tertangkap basah telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dan ia memang sedang melakukan hal yang salah sekarang.

Cepat-cepat laki-laki berambut blonde itu mematikan api rokok yang diapit oleh dua jari sebelah kirinya.

"Kau tidak harus mematikannya hanya karena tertangkap basah olehku, Jimin hyung" Jungkook tersenyum. Mengerakan tangannya untuk meraih kotak rokok yang berada di genggaman kanan Jimin.

Tapi yang lebih tua cepat-cepat menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menatap berang kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. Setidaknya ia boleh merasa sedikit bahagia bahwa Jimin masih memarahinya karena mencoba untuk berbuat salah. Omong-omong kemana saja sikap peduli terhadap orang lain khas Park Jimin itu belakang ini.

"Kau melarangku, hyung?" Seolah memastikan. Apakah Jimin memang sedang melindunginya sekarang ini atau hanya sebagai kemunafikan takut dimarahi oleh member lain karena membiarkan Jungkook menghisap nikotin itu.

"Kenapa kau keluar tanpa memakai Jaket? Apa kau bocah yang harus diberitahu bahwa ini sedang musim dingin?" Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Jimin malah melemparkan pertanyaan peduli seakan ia adalah ayahnya Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya sedang mencemooh sikap Jimin yang sedang sok peduli itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang ini? Cara lain dari kemunafikan Park Jimin? Wow!"

Jimin berkerut. Tak paham dengan maksud ucapan Jungkook barusan. Sejak kapan bocah itu menjadi sekurang ajar itu terhadapnya. Selama ini Jungkook memang sering tidak sopan, tapi tidak untuk menjadi kurang kurang ajar seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jungkookie?"

"Yang ada apa itu kau Park Jimin!"

"Oi perhatikan bicaramu bocah. Jangan sesukamu hanya karena aku mebiarkanmu selama ini"

"Ck!" Jungkook mendecih didalam tawanya. Sekarang Jimin memintanya untuk dihormati. Benar-benar seseorang yang penuh dengan sopan-santun. Atau, hanya kain penutup sementara dari sikap munafiknya sebelum kain itu disibakan.

"Mianhamnida, Hyungnim" Jungkook berbicara sangat formal. Namun lebih terkesan mengolok-olok di telinga Jimin.

"Jungkook berhenti. Apa kau bocah lima belas tahun yang masih suka mengolok-olok seperti ini?"

"Itu sudah berlalu sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya yang berhenti itu kau, hyung" Wajah Jungkook menegang. Tatapannya terlihat serius tanpa main-main lagi. Jimin paham dengan kemarahan anak itu sekarang. Ia bukan mencoba untuk kembali menjadi bocah lima belas tahun lagi, tapi sedang menampar Jimin dengan sikapnya dan menyuruh Jimin untuk sadar.

"Tidak bisa" Suara Jimin memelan.

"Ada Yoongi hyung sekarang" Sambungnya.

"Sialan!" Jungkook mengumpat. Ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan sopan-santan, sekalipunpun seandainya yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah ayahnya, Jungkook akan sama mengeluarkan kata keramat itu.

"Harusakah kau memperjelasnya?" Jungkook tertawa. Bukan benar-benar tertawa, tapi menertawakan Jimin.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku, Hyung. Tidak peduli kau sudah memiliki Yoongi hyung, ataupun kau belum memiliki siapa-siapa, itu urusanmu. Dan tentang perasaanku ini adalah urusanku"

"Bagimana mungkin aku tidak peduli jika itu tentang dirimu, Jungkook"

"Itulah masalahnya! Kau terlalu peduli dengan orang lain sampai kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan kau tidak sadar telah melukai orang lain dengan kepedulianmu yang berlebihan itu. Brengsek!"

Jimin ingin memukul bocah tanpa sopan-santun didepannya itu. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang bisa membuat bocah itu berhenti berucap. Sekuat apapun keinginan untuk melakukan kekerasan agar bocah itu berhenti, sekeras itu pula hatinya berteriak untuk melarangnya.

"Berhenti naïf, Hyung. Dan bersikaplah seadanya. Aku merindukan Park Jimin yang dulu. Park Jimin yang manis dan penuh senyuman. Kau boleh peduli dengan orang lain, tapi jangan lupakan dirimu"

Jungkook berlalu. Mencoba menghentikan perbedeban mereka yang tidak akan pernah abisnya jika keduanya sama-sama bertahan dengan emosinya masing-masing. Lagi pula, ia tidak setega itu untuk lebih mendorong Jimin yang sudah berada ditepi jurang.

"Sial! Bocah itu sudah jauh lebih dewasa dariku sekarang" Jimin tersenyum. Bangga dengan Jeon Jungkook adik kesayangnnya. Golden maknae grup mereka yang telah jauh cinta kepadanya, sayang ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jungkook.

-END-


	2. Namseok - Seokjoon

**A NamHope Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JATUH HATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ku tak harus memilikimu, tapi bolehkahku selalu di dekatmu." – Raisa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **BXB**

 **Fluff?**

 **Absurd Storyline**

 **Crack pair**

 **DLDR**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the story. The characters? Well, I hope they are mine but I'm just trying to be realistic here so, nope I don't own them.**

 **Recommended BGM : Jatuh hati – Raisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hana… dul…. Set… cue!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ku terpikat pada tuturmu..**_ **.**

 _ **aku tersihir jiwamu…**_

 _ **terkagum pada pandangmu..**_

 _ **caramu melihat dunia..**_

 _ **ku harap kau tahu bahwaku..**_

 _ **terinspirasi hatimu…**_

 _ **ku tak harus memilikimu…**_

 _ **tapi bolehkah ku slalu didekatmu?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon. Jika harus menjabarkan satu nama itu dengan untaian kata dalam lirik _rap_ -nya, maka Hoseok kehilangan kata – katanya. Bukan karena ia tak bisa. Hanya saja nama itu rasanya terlalu indah jika harus tuangkan dalam frasa.

Tidak, Jung Hoseok bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi ia bisa jatuh hati pada siapa saja bukan? Dan hatinya jatuh pada teman seperjuangannya selama enam tahun belakangan.

Sosok yang selalu berbagi pikiran dan pandangan mimpinya dengan Hoseok. Sosok yang memperlihatkan dunia secara berbeda padanya. Penguat pertamanya saat belum ada siapa – siapa untuk menepuk pundaknya jika ia lelah dan berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya." Untuk Hoseok.

Banyak yang mengira mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang paling _awkward_ di BTS.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak _awkward_ , Iya kan Namjoon aah?" Hoseok mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Jujur sajalah _hyung_ …" Goda Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Sungguh, kami tidak _awkward_ sama sekali – "

"Apa kau tahu jika kau sudah hidup bersama seseorang cukup lama kau tidak perlu kata – kata untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka?" Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum _dimple_ -nya.

"Waaaah Namjooon / _hyung_ …~~~~" Koor member lain bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia hanya mengenal NamJin, atau nama _pairing_ yang diberikan untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namun jauh sebelum itu ada NamSeok, jauh sebelum Hoseok menyandang J- Hope sebagai nama panggungnya.

Hoseok tidak butuh seisi dunia mengetahui jika NamSeok pernah berjaya. Memorinya saja cukup indah untuknya, lagipula NamSeok tidak benar – benar punah. Ia percaya, ada sebuah ikatan yang hanya ia dan Namjoon yang memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap teman seperjuangannya yang sedang fokus pada layar sepuluh inci di hadapan pemuda itu.

Jung Hoseok.

Nama itu tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang dari hidupnya. Bagaikan tato permanen yang dicap mati tergaris bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Dulu sekali, ketika ia hanya sendiri, berusaha berdiri, Hoseok hadir dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namjoon aaah~~ coba sedikit lemaskan tubuhmu, koreografi yang ini seharusnya tidak kaku, begini…" Namjoon menatap Hoseok yang bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menarikan bagian Namjoon. Seperti biasa. Sempurna tanpa cela.

Sungguh, sama sekali ia tidak merasa Hoseok mengguruinya. Melainkan membuatnya bertambah kagum pada pemuda Gwangju itu. Jimin saja nyaris menangis mengajarkan Namjoon koreo mereka. Namun, Hoseok, pemuda itu rela bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras, karena harus membatu Seokjin juga untuk mengejar gerakan mereka yang memang terkenal sulit itu.

"Apa kau bisa mencobanya?" Tanya Hoseok setelah selesai mencontohkan gerakan Namjoon.

"Beginiii?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan sambil mengulangi gerakan yang dicontohkan Hoseok, namun dengan _flow_ yang berbeda tentunya.

Hoseok mau tak mau melepskan tawanya karena gerakan aneh yang dibuat oleh Namjoon.

"Yaaa! Kau membuatku merasa lebih buruk dari Jin _hyung_ jika kau tertawa seperti itu." Protes Namjoon.

" _Mian..mian…hahahahaha_ …." Dan Hoseok masih saja tertawa.

"Baiklah ayo kita ulang."

Dan ini berlangsung sampai jam di dinding berdentang dua kali tanda hari sudah berganti.

"Woaaaah akhirnya kau bisa juga…" Hoseok mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan maksud untuk mengajak _high five_ yang tentu saja disambut oleh Namjoon.

"Hoseok aaa~~" Panggil Namjoon disela – sela tarikan napasnya.

"Hmmm?"

" _Gomapta_ ~~~"

Hening memberi jeda.

Kemudian hanya senyum lega yang menjadi balasan.

Walaupun seluruh dunia tahu jika cintanya dimiliki oleh Seokjin, tapi hatinya tetap miliknya. Dan hati itu, entah sejak kapan telah ia berikan seperempatnya untuk seorang pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok.

"Yaaa kau membuat suasana jadi _awkward_ …" Goda Namjoon karena Hoseok tidak merespon ucapan terima kasihnya.

" _Seki aaa_ ~~~ baru aku berpikir kau ini keren karena kata – katamu pada Taehyung kemarin, sekarang kau telah menghancurkan _image_ -mu di mataku. Aihhh _chaaam~~~~_ " Hoseok mengoceh dengan suara nyaringnya seperti biasa.

 _Jung Hoseok…_

 _Aku jatuh hati padamu_

 _Ku tak harus memilikimu_

 _Tapi bolehkah ku slalu di dekatmu_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
